Games are played for many reasons including testing a skill, entertaining, facilitating discussion, teaching a subject, and/or a combination thereof. Games typically have rules of play and some games specify particular achievements to identify a winner of the game. For example, the winner may be the player who follows the rules of the game to move, before other players can, a predetermined number of tokens to a particular location on a game board. In other games, the winner of a game is the player who follows the rules to obtain more tokens than other players.
Games do not always have a winner at the end of game play. For example, a game may have rules that allow players to explore or experience different topics or situations. Such games may be useful for pedagogical purposes. Students may play such a game to explore a topic from different perspectives. A teacher or other content developer may provide the instructional material associated with the topic, and the students may follow the rules of the game to explore such instructional material. Further, a teacher or other game master may facilitate the exploration within the context of the game rules.